


Size

by Hasegawa



Series: Kink PWP: Tim as Princess Bat [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Body insecurity, But also consensual, Damian is a softie, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kink Exploration, M/M, PWP, Rebound Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim has a small dick, Tim is a princess, almost non con, femboy, jason is emotionally constipated, penis worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: Tim has insecurities, and the one focus was his size. On the contrary, Jason found no problem with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. 
> 
> Almost non consensual, so dont flame me yea. 
> 
> This is my kink, size different with an androgynous almost trans boyish Tim. 
> 
> If its not your cup of tea, then please take the exit on your top left :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The high kick ended the whole fight.

 

Red Robin allowed himself a silent self-pat on the back. All goons were down, and their leader lost consciousness. He checked on the barrels of supposedly wine, but was filled with illegal explosives supply for Joker and Penguin. By taking care of the supply, Joker and Penguin wouldn’t be able to bomb anything at least for the next two weeks, which was really good for Gotham. Tim had learned that the Bats usually deals with the end villains, but never worked with the suppliers of the said villains. Red took the supply, which will kill two birds with one stone.

 

This is the fifth illegal supply cases he managed to solve that week. He believes that with all his effort, majority of the villains wouldn’t be able to make any wreckage for the near future at least. And they would be angry and easier to catch because they are not well prepared.

 

His job was done there, he contacted the police and then flew back to his secret nest.

 

He was doing the best he could do and more. Red Robin have everything to proof for. He might be small, but he was a power to reckon with. He might be slim and short, unlike the other bats, but he was a menace in small package. He might not be as strong as Hood, but he was definitely smarter than all of them. And if Batman was honest, Red Robin was the most like him in term of personality and detective skill.

 

But it wasn’t just that. Red—Tim, Tim felt like he needs to proof something. Something far more important and hugely embarrassing.

 

As Red stripped himself bare, he looked at the mirror.

 

In front of him stood a slim, short-compared-to-his-age-peers, black haired, blue eyed boy, not so much a man. Even though he was already 18. His face was pretty androgynous, which made him the best candidate for all the cross-dressing tasks. His body was slim and lithe, but no fat; it was all muscle. His abs were well defined, his biceps were well toned. His skin was marred with scars and coloured bruises, but the base was firmly pale white with small happy trail from his belly button. No hair otherwise, even on his limbs and face. It was really hard to grow a beard, even when he hasn’t shaved for a week. Tim Drake honestly felt embarrassed about his body. he was definitely not as manly as his brothers. Dick, and definitely Jason, were all alpha males—with their muscular build, height and body hair. Damian has shown the beginning of Bruce-like body. Tim? Nope. Tim looked like he was almost a girl. Especially with the super small penis jutting out cutely surrounded by the soft, dark curls of pubic hair.

 

Tim touched his own penis. It was slim, circumcised, with pink head. Tim googled about it and his penis does look normal, except for the size. He had researched on it, and nope, it wasn’t really normal. His flaccid dick was as small as some penis-like clitoris women have. When it erect… it didn’t grow much, just small standing erect penis with no growth in diameter whatsoever.

 

So much for the fearsome Robin. Tim has body acceptance issue.

 

And because of that, he felt like he needed to proof himself. To show that even with a smaller than normal dick, he was still fearsome, the detectives among the Bats.

 

Suddenly some ruckus was heard from the window. Tim immediately snatched the nearest object to cover himself; which was his cape. He turned and readied himself for an attack.

 

Hood appeared from the window, burnt smell emanating from his head.

 

“Shit, Replacement. Your security system burned my hair a bit.”

 

“What do you want, Jason?”

 

Jason opened his mask and revealed the handsome, manly face with rough facial hair. Evidently he hadn’t shaved for at least a day. Tim felt immediate jealousy flared within him, cursing why couldn’t he have those thick facial hairs like Jason. The man rubbed his hair, shaking some ashes.

 

“Nah, just checking on you. Daddy Bat wants you to go and report back to him.”

 

“I’ll do it later. I need to..”

 

“Are you naked down there? A new fetish of yours?” Jason chuckled.

 

“Shut up, Jason.”

 

“Oh, I am _hurt_.” Jason walked closer. “Man, Baby bird, do you even grow, at all? You are truly a jailbait. But maybe you are the pedo, considering you are going out with the baby Supes.”

 

“Jason.” Tim growled, insecurities built up as he gathered the cape tighter around himself. “Go. Away.”

 

“You sure, baby bird?” Jason crept closer, smirking. He stood behind Tim, and Tim could see the difference between him and the man behind him. Jason was a head and shoulder higher than Tim. His broad shoulder made Tim’s shoulder looked like a girl’s. “Hmm?”

 

Jason whispered too close for Tim’s comfort, blowing soft breath on his ears. Tim felt himself blushing.

 

“Someone needs to take care of a princess like you.”

 

“Jas…!” Tim almost screamed and moved his elbow to give Jason a shove, which was a bad move because it opened up the cape and showed his naked torso and thighs and legs _and_ his small penis.

 

“Oh ho.” Jason whistled. “What a surprise. A princess in disguise, aren’t you a darling?”

 

Tim smacked Jason on the head, but Jason immediately caught the arm and twisted it on Tim’s back. Tim whimpered in pain, blaming the bruises from the previous fight with the goons. Jason looked like Christmas came early. Tim watched Jason’s unbridled glee from the mirror in front of them.    

 

Jason used his other hand to grab the small appendices. His whole palm covered up the whole thing, much to Tim’s shame. But surprisingly, Jason was very gentle. And squeezed a bit. Tim whimpered.

 

“You are so sexy.” Jason whispered with lust on Tim’s ear, and Tim’s whole body shivered with shame and arousal. “You are… beautiful, baby bird.”

 

Tim watched Jason’s lustful eyes on their reflection on the mirror. Jason engulfed him from behind, and his whole body was fully covered by the huge man. “I… I am a man! I am not…”

 

“Look at you, princess.” Jason’s palm let go off Tim’s penis and slowly caressed Tim’s skin up. His hard glove sent Tim to overdrive, too sensitive. His arm was still locked on his back by Jason, so Tim used his other hand to catch the crawling hand. Unfortunately, that made the cape loose and fell down on the floor. Tim was now fully naked.

 

Surprisingly Jason let go off Tim. Tim tried to move away and fought, yet he was no match for Jason. Jason grabbed Tim’s wrists and slammed Tim back to the mirror. Tim immediately felt stung by the small cuts from broken mirror. He tried to struggle, but the more he moved, the more cuts he get. He felt blood slowly trickling down his back.

 

“Stop.” Jason whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you, princess.”

 

“You already hurt me, Jason. What…”

 

“Ssshhh.”

 

“What do you want? I am no less of a man, and I don’t …”

 

Jason kissed him. The tobacco and alcohol smell mixed with the softness of his lips and pricking of Jason’s facial hair. Tim wanted to protest, opened his mouth and unwittingly allowed Jason to put his tongue in. Tim couldn’t risk closing his mouth without hurting Jason’s tongue, and he felt… good.

 

Their kiss started one way—Jason’s tongue was an expert in exploring other people’s mouth. Tim knew Jason had a bunch of experience already; and felt unreasonable jealousy—not because Jason had kissed other people before, but because Jason could kiss many others before; something that Tim never had because he was too insecure with his body to allow people get closer.

 

Maybe… maybe it was his chance then. Jason had seen him fully naked and somehow instead of being degrading, Jason was aroused. And hungrily tasting Tim’s mouth. Tim then realized Jason’s other hand was travelling around his body, touching and grabbing everything he could, from Tim’s muscular thigh , creeping up to his abs and stopped to cup his cheek.

 

Tim saw that Jason’s eyes were open and stared directly at Tim. It was very intense. It felt as if Tim was a delicacy and Jason was starving.

 

Tim felt out of his depth and tried to look cooler, so of course he tried to give his tongue to the kiss. Jason welcomed the new addition and his mouth captured Tim’s fully now, his tongue swirling around Tim’s awkward one. Tim felt the changing of bodily fluid started to happen, the taste of Jason, all tobacco and manly and musk and hot. He unconsciously whimpered.

 

Jason stopped kissing him. He wiped his mouth, and opened his glove with his teeth. Tim never saw something so hot before. Jason let the glove fall and cupped Tim’s face.

 

“Let me worship you, _princess_.”

 

Tim couldn’t move. Jason’s eyes and words were melting him. Jason’s voice hypnotized him.

 

And suddenly Jason was kneeling in front of him. Tim’s hands were free and Tim instantly checking his wrist ad found minimal cuts with dried blood staining his skin. Tim almost came back to his right mind before Jason lunged forward and gave Tim’s penis a soft kiss. Dear Batman, Tim stopped thinking.

 

“Oh.” Tim moaned. “Ooo.h. Nnnn! Jason!!!”

 

Jason had all of Tim inside his mouth after the soft kiss. Even the small pair of balls fits into Jason’s mouth. And he actually sucked mercilessly. As if it was something to suck. Tim never felt so aroused, he wanted to pee and hot and pushed forward all at the same time. It was the first time in Tim’s memory someone other than Tim’s own hand actually touched his dick.

 

“Jason” Tim bent down, hand grabbing Jason’s hair to pull him off Tim’s dick. But his grabbing made Jason sucked even harder if it was possible, and then started to play his tongue against Tim’s sensitive organ. That made Tim’s legs wobbled. But Jason wasn’t done. His hand grabbed Tim’s left leg to get him steady, while the other hand grabbed Tim’s arse roughly. Tim gasped, his whole body was electrified. Tim came without warning and Jason let go. He spit out Tim’s come (thin, because Tim just masturbated the night before) and wiped his mouth. But his eyes stared still at the slim hips, pale skin, baby soft pubic hair and the small package.

 

Tim was too afraid to move. Jason took off the other glove and with both hand he cradled the small dick as if it was gold.

 

“Never knew you are this beautiful…”

 

Tim tried to calm himself down. It was a weird orgasm. He never had it before. It was satisfying yet not satisfying. Tim’s belly felt hot and full of embarrassment. He felt humiliated.

 

“Are you happy now?” Tim hissed, his body started to tremble with anger. “Are you satisfied now!?”

 

Jason stood and towered against Tim. Tim was ready to kick the man off his nest, when suddenly Jason kissed him again. Tim tasted his own cum and felt gross, yet strangely new and arousing. He couldn’t think when Jason deepened the kiss.

 

“I am not satisfied.” Jason huskily answered. He hugged tighter and necked on Tim. Tim instantly curved his body forward to mold into Jason’s bigger one, when he felt something hot, hard and big pushing forward from the spandex around Jason’s hip. Tim gasped, right when Jason sucked hard on his skin.

 

“Believe me, baby bird. You are… I never… You are the sexiest thing I ever …” Jason mumbled. His arms slid around Tim’s body, covering it up. Tim might be naked, but Jason’s body and arms kept him feeling warm. “I am so sorry, I couldn’t stop myself. You were everything my wet dream is made of.”

 

“Jason…”

 

“Please let me have you.” Jason blurted. His face was flushed and his eyes were shining with lust. “Please. Please. Please.”

 

 _You had me already,_ Tim wanted to answer, but he couldn’t speak out. And he nodded.

 

He gave his body to the devil.

 

 

* * *

 

Tim never would have guessed that his first time would be with Jason Todd, one of his childhood hero and silly crush. Tim would never hope that the hero of his childhood was entering him with desperation, body on top of him full of heat and sweat and musk. Tim would never think he made his crush panted and forcefully filling his virgin arse with his hard cock. But Tim also never thought that he was _that_ small; yet when he saw Jason’s erect penis ready to enter his arsehole, Tim almost gasped loudly. Jason was almost ten times as big as Tim’s and three times as wide.

 

It was unfair.

 

And it was very unfair how good that huge penis was making Tim feel. The thing just impaled Tim with force and touched deeper than Tim ever had anything. The huge cock was driving Tim mad, making Tim moaned with high pitch and breathless. The huge dick had introduced the joy of being embraced and taken by another; Tim’s everything was enveloped by Jason. Jason has Tim’s inside churned with hot and delicious friction.  It wasn’t fair how Jason was born with everything Tim wanted. But it was kinda nice that the big dick was used to gain Tim’s satisfaction.

 

Jason was relentless, he was everywhere; he prepared Tim properly even though he was very impatient with it, ensuring that every bit of Tim’s body was touched and covered by his mouth, focusing on the Tim’s genitals and arse before finally entering Tim. And then everything was game for Jason, he fucked like a horse. Tim already had another orgasm while Jason was still chasing his.

 

Jason’s body engulfed Tim’s perfectly. Their size difference made it felt natural, much to Tim’s irk. Jason’s movement became more frantic and suddenly Tim felt something filled him. It pushed his inside even more, and the pressure made him come. Jason stopped moving and slumped on Tim’s body. Jason was sweaty and heavy and hot. Yet Tim didn’t want him to move.

 

His legs and thighs were tired. His stomach was full and a bit uncomfortable. But Tim felt like he was in heaven. And Jason’s body heat made him so sleepy and yawned.

 

“Sleep, princess.” Jason whispered into Tim’s ear, softly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Tim wanted to answer, but in the end he surrendered to the lull of sleep. He was satisfied, tired and warm. It wasn’t too bad, really. Jason slipped out of him and rolled, then spooned Tim from behind. It was warm and comfortable. Tim’s back stung a bit from the mirror cuts, though.   

 

Tim was deep in his sleep until he felt something was different, hot and he was moving again; and Tim woke up to Jason rutting between his thighs; hand cradling Tim’s package softly. Tim moaned and let Jason find his peak, before letting the bigger man snuggled deeper into Tim.

 

“Jason…” Tim’s voice was heavy with sleep and satisfaction.

 

“Yes, baby bird?”

 

“You owe me a breakfast in bed tomorrow.”

 

Jason chuckled into Tim’s hair, “of course, Princess. Anything for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

  

 


	2. The second night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Damian found out. 
> 
> Jason doesnt care.

 

That night was the start of something. Tim didn’t know what, but clearly it changes Jason. How he interacts with Tim, how he treated Tim. The morning started out great—Tim got two rounds of orgasms before he went to the office as Timothy Drake-Wayne, the Head of R&D in Wayne Industry. He got his breakfast in bed, albeit eaten only halfway—a blowjob was the great breakfast dessert anyway. Jason seemed unable to leave him alone. He followed Tim like a huge hellhound to the shower, helping Tim washed his hair, and then helping Tim wore his shirt and slacks for work.

 

Tim was halfway through the day when he realized he forgot to return any report to the Bat Cave or Batman. It brought him cold shiver because although Bruce had trackers underneath his skin, Big Bat always want to have the report done as soon as possible. He checked on his phone, and thought maybe he could start making that report there, when suddenly his door was knocked and his secretary, the lovely Tam, slipped in her head and winked.

 

“Daddy wants to see you, Tim.”

 

“What?” Tim didn’t manage to ask further as Bruce Wayne came in, arms open with smile as wide as his face allowed.

 

“My dear son! It’s lovely to see you again after I saw you at dinner last night!”

 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two, don’t worry I’ll keep the hour off for Tim, Mister Wayne.”

 

“Ah, you are always a delight, Miss Fox.” Bruce smiled and closed the door behind him. The persona was gone in a second.

 

“I apologise, Bruce. I wasn’t able to report last night…”

 

“I saw Hood coming into your apartment. And stayed till morning.” Bruce asked coolly. “I believe he has yet to leave your nest. Explanation?”

 

“Are you worried about me? Or him?” Tim asked back, feeling his blood boiled. Bruce didn’t even care that he hadn’t reported; Bruce cared more for Jason. Of course. Tim was nothing but the replacement, replaceable soldier in between his sons. “For your information, he chose to stay till morning by his own volition. I am neither responsible nor influencing his decision in any means.”

 

Bruce was quiet, but Tim prided himself to be very fluent in Bat speak. Bruce’s body was tight and his lips thinned a bit. He didn’t trust Tim.

 

So be it.

 

Tim was too tired to care. Somehow having 3 orgasms and more in the morning has relaxed his body and he refused to lose the afterglow for untrusting Bruce. So he sighed and went back to his papers and laptop. “Why don’t you go and ask Jason yourself? I still need to take care of your company, if you don’t mind. The company wouldn’t run itself without its head. I have more than three thousands lives depending on WE for a living, and I wont disappoint them. So if Jason, your golden boy, is your only concern, please let yourself out. Or, if you have time, please ask Tam on the documents we urgently need you to sign.”

 

“Tim.” Bruce growled. “… Fine. I expect the report by tonight. And come to the Cave today for briefing.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Tim smiled blandly at his (ex-father figure) boss. “Thank you for coming.”

 

Bruce let himself out and Tim felt that his afterglow slowly dissipated.

 

* * *

 

 

The newest case they had was on drug moguls arrival in Gotham, for an important black market gathering party. It requires infiltration, and thus the task was given: Nightwing took the role of the bartender, Robin took the role of being a new patron, Batman took control of the preparation and planning, while Tim… well, Tim was supposed to be a waiter, but Nightwing have another brilliant idea, and thus Tim was assigned to be a hostess.

 

Tim saw the black, backless, sleeveless, high neck lace cocktail dress prepared for him and realized that the dress barely covered his arse. It was one of the time where he was lucky his package was small enough to be tucked into a G-string. It barely showed the bulge where the penis was supposed to be. His many scars were hidden under thick concealer. His naked arms were accessorized with a golden metal cuff in the shape of lace (which can emit signal, also give simple messages. It can also self destruct under severe pressure).  The look was completed with long wig (heavy duty, a strand can takes care up till a pound of mass), two fake boobs (filled with liquefied tear gas), large hoop (can be used as strings) and high platform heels (where Red put his sharp knives and mini batarangs in).

 

He smirked knowlingly when Damian blushed a bit when the Robin saw Tim came out from the changing room. Little Bat was not a virgin, but by age, he was still quite innocent. And Tim knew fully how alluring he was. After all, he was the most effeminate of all Bats by far. And Tim knew how to use his booty to play his part as a woman.

 

He walked sensually towards Nightwing who looked dashing in his white shirt and black pants with black bowtie. Nightwing smiled at him and took Tim’s hand.

 

“You look beautiful, my lady.”

 

“Very charming man indeed.” Tim sighed in ‘come-hither’ voice which made Nightwing laughed and Robin twitched even harder. Batman broke the playful banter by calling everyone to stop, indicating it’s time to go.

 

“Let me drive, m’lady.” Nightwing smirked, opening the door from passenger side for Tim. Tim smirked and slid in, carefully crossing his long legs and just leaving little to imagination. Nightwing went to the driver side and started the vehicle, smoothly as it was.

 

“I heard you had a wild night with Jaybird.” Nightwing started the conversation.

 

Tim raised his perfectly plucked eyebrow. “And..?”

 

“Not going to deny it anymore, huh? Are you two…serious?”

 

Tim couldn’t answer that. He didn’t even know what triggered last night. He couldn’t, for the life of him, understand Jason, outside from the sudden lust and passion. They were… nothing but copulating because their physical needs. Well, for Tim it was ascertainment—knowing that his small sized package was still desirable, especially by object of his old crush (who was dead, and resurrected, and then tried to kill Tim multiple times—enough to clear Tim off of the reside of the monkey crush). And Jason would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it—Tim had all the proof: the soreness of his arse, full of Jason’s come. It was a moment of stupidity that would never be repeated ever again.

 

“… I don’t want either of you to get hurt, Red.” Nightwing continued knowing fully what Tim’s silence means. “You are both precious brothers of mine. I cannot take sides.”

 

“So take his side, like always. Don’t bother yourself with me.” Tim whispered, face straight and cool. It hurt. Tim used to fancy himself as the one brother Dick really loves, the one little brother Dick needed. He was Dick’s cute little brother, looking up to Dick and helped Dick through his bad times. However, of course he was wrong. As always, people don’t really need him. When Damian came into the picture, Dick easily replaced Tim with Damian, so far as taking Robin from Tim and admitted Tim to the mental asylum. So, no. Dick didn’t have the right to say anything about him now.

 

“Tim, that’s not what I mean…”

 

“That’s exactly what you mean.” Tim hissed. “Did B ask you to keep me from his precious son?”

 

“Tim.. No. B didn’t ask me, this is all me. Worrying. About you. And Jay.”

 

“Then you don’t need to waste your time.” Tim shrugged and flipped his wig; signing it was the end of the conversation. They spent the rest of the journey in silence.

 

 

* * *

 

Tim couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

He was pushed back to the wall by the son of their targeted drug mogul head. The man was of Middle East descent—with height head and shoulder above Tim; manly face with groomed thick facial hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes dressed in Westwood suit. The man was looking into Tim’s eyes, full of lust too. Something Tim saw in Jason’s eyes last night. His hands were holding Tim’s body onto the wall, one on Tim’s wrist and the other on Tim’s waist. Despite the man’s size and strength, Tim was confident he could get away easily. However the man was quicker and now Tim found himself kissed by another man in a span of 2 nights.

 

Stupid, Stupid Tim.

 

What happened was because Tim was stupid and distracted by the conversation, enough to ignore several major detail that usually wouldn’t be missed by Red Robin. Tim was supposed to be on alert, playing his role as the hostess and seduced the mogul. Yet he failed. Everything was wrong from the start. The mogul actually brought his son, the one in line for the next successor of the drug empire; to deal with the Gotham underground. That was the first deviation from the plan.

 

Tim, still a bit distracted from the conversation with Dick, walked slowly towards where the deals was happening, expertly going around the crowd of the party. Several hands and pets found themselves on Tim’s body, which Tim ignored as usual. He was quite relieved that his penis was super small that the dress wouldn’t reveal anything but two nicely tone thighs. But one hand was very persistent and so when Tim tried to push it away, he stumbled. Fuck the stupid high heels. And he fell into the lap of the son. Who spilled his champagne onto himself and Tim’s pert ass.

 

Tim immediately apologized and tried to rectify himself; yet it was too late. The Mogul looked disgusted and waved his hand away, which made three black-suit guards came over and grabbed Tim’s arms. Tim didn’t want to make more commotion, and he could see Robin walked towards them from across crowded room. He couldn’t let Robin ruin the mission due to his temper, so Tim needed to think, quick.

 

But what happened next was off his mind. The mogul’s son actually touched his arse, and slipped in.

 

Tim felt his balls cradled by the man—covered in silky G string, of course—and the man’s eyes widened. Tim flushed and couldn’t help his reflex—he slapped the son on his cheek. Hard.

 

Everything seemed to stop for a second, before the son growled and throw the champagne glasses away, then grabbed Tim by the throat. Tim wrapped his hands—small as it was, both of Tim’s palms were required to circle the arm that was holding his neck—while the son said in Arabic how he politely asked for permission to clean himself off. His father nodded in permission and continued the conversation, while the son actually took Tim by the arm harshly towards the private room.       

 

And now Tim found himself roughly kissed by the son. Who, apparently, is gay.

 

“You… are … good… bitch.” The son talked in heavily accented English, “perfect… girl boy.”

 

Tim pushed away. He managed to get himself free for a bit, but the son was relentless. He seemed even more turned on by Tim’s deviant nature and pushed forward, their hips met. The man started to suck on Tim’s neck, hands touching Tim’s body and crotch. Tim felt the residue of lust from last night with Jason trickled a bit. Damn Jason coming inside him, too deep to clean up properly. The fingers found the perineum and stroked around the sensitive area, making Tim moaned louder.

 

“ _You are tempting me. What a perfect thing. You are all I need, bitch. “_ The man whispered in Arabic, which Tim had to learn thanks to Damian (who always cursed him in those language—Tim wants to know what Damian was saying, duh), “ _A woman with everything…”_

The hand cradled Tim’s little package and pulled, making Tim gasped loudly and grabbed the man’s arms tighter. The sound seemed to urge the man to fondle more. He started to grope Tim’s fake breasts and slipped in his thigh in between Tim’s. Tim involuntarily opened his legs and he ended up almost sitting n the man’s thigh. A hard thing poked Tim on the stomach, and from the size and force, the man was not as big as Jason was but he was as turned on as Jason was. He seemed mad with lust, and although it pained Tim to admit it later, it lifted Tim’s confidence a bit as there are people who lusted over Tim, the small-dicked Tim.

 

The next moment, he slumped down onto the floor. Tim tried to catch himself and failed. Standing in front of them was Dick, looking in all stage of fury.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing!?”

 

“Hello to you too, N.” Tim shrugged and helped himself up. “Thanks for the help. I didn’t know the target brought his son, which apparently, have hidden love for cross dressers.” He tried to keep his own erection down. Easy fit, since he was too small and easily hidden under the small thong.

 

Dick looked skeptical. “How can you… Tim, how about Jason?”

 

 “What about Jason?” Tim’s mind went blank for a second before it all clicked. “Oh. This is a case, N. Surely you understand. And there was nothing between me and Jason.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Red. You would let this scumbag continues if I am not here, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Don’t. you. Dare.” Tim bubbled with anger. “You don’t get to judge me, N. Who do you think you are!?”

 

“I am your brother, and I am concerned.  Something is not right, and I need you to be honest with me.”

 

Tim sneered. What a joke. “You _replaced_ me. You _sent_ me to _mental asylum_. You don’t even _trust_ me anymore. You don’t get to _judge_ me. Now shut up and get through with the case. We are wasting too much time as it is already.”

 

Tim walked away, leaving the man he used to call brother behind.

 

 

* * *

 

In the end, the deal was bust. The mogul and the Gotham dealers were caught and done. The son was arrested as well by the authority, and thus it was time for the Bat Clan to go home. It was already 5 in the morning and Tim felt like shit. He skipped the cave altogether, feeling like being alone. He didn’t want to speak or meet any of the Bats anymore, with their judging eyes and cornering questions. Nightwing even have the audacity to blame him cheating on Jason. What a joke. Nobody took his side, so nope, he wont be giving a shit to people who doesn’t care.

 

“Had a bad night, baby doll?”

 

The voice startled Tim, who turned to see Jason slouching on the couch.

 

“When did you get in here?”

 

“I was waiting for my princess.” Jason stood up and walked towards Tim. “I was starting to worry maybe youwill leave me hanging for the night, but I’m so lucky that you decided to dress up for me, baby.”

 

“Who are your baby… what do you… Jason! What are you doing?” Tim almost shrieked when Jason draped over him, hands cupping Tim’s barely covered arse cheeks and squeezed _hard_. Tim’s body curved into Jason’s thinly covered torso.

 

Oh. It’s warm.

 

“You are freezing, princess. Let me warm you up properly. How about skin to skin treatment?”

 

“Wasn’t… wasn’t last night enough for you? This morning I almost couldn’t walk.” Tim whispered, feeling off. This was weird. He didn’t expect it to continue. No second night. Last night was one night stand only—right?

 

“Hmm? Why not make it two, then?” Jason was already all over him, his voice hoarse and those hands were already pulling his G string. Tim’s dress was pulled up already; leaving his hip and bottom bare.

 

Was it real? Or was it just pure lust? Tim wanted to ask, but his words were caught in his throat as Jason kissed him hungrily. The Hood’s hands were expertly opening the back of his dress. Tim didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he put them on Jason’s humongous biceps (It wasn’t fair—Tm worked out just as much as Jason, and still their biceps looked nothing alike); grabbing them for support. Jason was all fire, musk and a hint of tobacco. Something Tim could get used to.

 

But what will happen if Tim let himself get used to this? One night was just a fluke, but two nights in a row? What would happen? And would it continue?

 

Jason had his finger sliding in between his arse cheek, while his mouth was busy muffling Tim’s moan. The first finger slid in; making Tim’s body buckled up. The sudden burn was delicious, and although Tim was only a virgin yesterday, his body remembered the delicious orgasm he had by being pounded in the arse over and over again.

 

They stumbled backward, Jason pushing Tim down onto the sofa. Both were panting now, and Tim felt like a mess; he melted into Jason’s big palms. Jason was hot. Jason was overwhelming. Jason was there. Jason spread Tim’s legs, G sting dangling from one of the legs and then the finger started again. Before long, another two joined the first one; and Tim felt himself moaned. It was weird intrusion, which Tim slowly get used to. He knew the burn was temporary and his body expected the good feeling from it now. His hip buckled up, and his small dick stood up proudly, only as tall as Jason’s pinkie. It’s wet by the tip; and Jason played with the head as if he was flickering a button.

 

“Damn, princess, you are sensitive. Look at your pretty, pretty clit. It's standing up. Ready for more, hmm?”

 

“Hnnn” Tim shook his head, biting his lips to keep the sound down. He didn’t want to tempt Jason more—or maybe he wanted to. Tim didn’t know. He was enjoying all this, too much. He was wanted. He needed to be wanted. Be it wanted because of his mind or body. Tim wanted to be wanted.

 

Jason bit into Tim’s nipple underneath the laces using his lips, hot and soft at the same time. Tim whined, hand immediately buried onto Jason’s short curl; and without warning, Jason penetrated Tim. To the hilt. All the glory and hotness and the hardness. Everything was in.

 

“AH! Jaaaay!!”

 

“Tim” Jason whispered, mouth still clamping on Tim’s clothed chest. He pulled out a bit, to slam down again, hard. Pulled out, then slammed back. The rhythm was set. Tim whimpered each time, feeling he burn and the friction slowly getting into his head. His stomach was hot; his hole was getting more and more slippery, the naughty sounds of wet bodies sliding with each other was heard all across the room. Tim unconsciously opened his legs wider, and Jason pushed in harder.

 

Both groaned from it. Jason then lifted Tim’s hips up, putting several pillows below Tim’s hips, and then slapped back in. this time he pulled out a bit further before pushing in and then rotated his hips. Tim felt like dying, Jason was touching everything inside him. Tim small dick was leaking like a fountain, ready to come and come and come.

 

Jason hissed. “almost, Ohh, baby, I am almost…”

 

And he clamped down on Tim’s lips, his hips shook and shot the load off into Tim’s deepest part. Tim felt is whole body shook; he was full, drown in pleasure. He came too, spluttering between him and Jason. Their kiss lasted until Jason caught his breath back, and even then, Jason didn’t move out of Tim.

 

It was then the door was opened (who had the lock? Tim absently asked, but then again, Bats, of course they have the keys. And Tim was still wearing the trackers, so of course), revealing Nightwing and Damian, both still in their costumes.

 

Jason stopped kissing Tim and looked up, which made the four of them frozen for a moment.

 

“Sorry for interrupting.” Night—Dick, Dick spluttered. “Can we have a moment first?”

 

“We _were_ having a moment, Big Wing.” Jason growled and pulled Tim tighter. Tim felt headache was coming his way and chose to bury his head in the proverbial sand—which was Jason’s muscular chest. They were sweaty and Tim sure the room smelled like sex and sweat and there was no way Dick wouldn’t know what just happened there.

 

“We need to make report, Hood.” Damian sneered, but his face was blushing furiously. “If you can stop copulating with Red, that would be very much appreciated.”

 

“Give us five min, alright?” Jason growled. Dick blushed and nodded, dragging Damian out of the room. Jason then kissed Tim’s forehead softly before pulling out and moved away. Tim was still shaking from pleasure, so Jason helped him be more presentable by pulling the younger man up to sitting position. It stung Tim, since his arse was still raw from pounding; and he winced. Jason kissed Tim’s messy hair as an apology, while propping some pillow behind Tim’s back. Then he pulled Tim’s dress as far as it could cover Tim’s long thighs, as well as pulling off the G-string from Tim's leg. Then he wore his own trousers properly. 

 

“Alright, we are good.” Jason’s voice was rough. The door was opened and the two vigilantes entered the room. Damian was almost as red as tomato, while Dick was red too—but he was fuming.

 

Tim unconsciously leaned on Jason’s bulk. He coughed a bit, trying to find his voice.  “What do you want? I can send you the report late this afternoon. I believe there was no rush.”

 

“You said I should trust you.” Dick suddenly said with spite. “Now, should I?”

 

“Yes.” Tim said harshly. “I didn’t know Jason was here until a few moment ago, and despite me saying anything, he wouldn’t let me go.”

 

Dick was surprised for a moment, “Jason… did you force Tim?”

 

Jason growled in warning. Tim groaned loudly before Jason could answer, “Please stop this. Why are you making things complicated? Let’s sit and do the report quickly, and then we can all separate in our merry way. I swear this will be the last time I am taking a case with Bats.”

 

The last part was only half joking on Tim’s part. Dick looked hurt; and strangely Damian looked constipated too. They then entered and sat, with Tim opening the laptop and crafting the report in super speed; they got along fine until the part where Tim needs to describe his moment with the mogul’s son.

 

“He touched you?” Jason asked coolly. But his hand was gripping Tim’s waist a little tighter.

 

“Jay, it’s not like that.” Tim hissed. “You know how going undercover could go.”

 

“Was it here?” Jason crowded over Tim and his hands were suddenly everywhere; Jason’s lips were sucking on his neck, right where the son had his on Tim. Tim almost moaned, since he had just an orgasm not a ten minutes ago. It was still sensitive, the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He cursed his body, as if it wasn’t enough for him to have little penis and effeminate, now he needs to get as sensitive as a girl as well?

 

“No! Jay! Stop!” Tim pleaded, pushing away. “No, please… ahnn!” The last bit wasn’t expected, because suddenly Jason had his hands over Tim’s package and fondling them rather harshly; tugging it out of the dress. Tim felt his whole body electrified and his face flushed with sudden lust. And his whole body felt open, despite the fact he was just fucked, still fully (barely clothed) dressed, and leaking with Jason’s come.

 

“…Was it supposed to be _that_ small?” Damian asked suddenly, which made Dick choked on his own saliva while Jason growled and covered the small things with his one palm. Tim went rigid. Shit. Shit. Shit. Now all the Bats saw how small he was. Surely Tim could no longer look or pretend to be as ‘manly’ as them. Tim would not be equal anymore. Tim would be the laughing stock, the runt and the jokes between them. It isn’t fair!

 

His eyes started to get wet. Damn, the orgasm ruined his self control. Tim felt too raw and open from the sensation and now he couldn’t cover his emotion at all. So Tim tried to keep his mouth shut, so that nobody could hear his voice wobbled.

 

Surprisingly, Jason was the one who got angry. “Shut it, Demon.”

 

His voice was warning enough for Damian to shut up and pouted. The teenager was still stealing glance on Tim’s body and making Tim felt even more self-conscious.

 

“Get out, the report is done. Baby Bird needs rest. ” Jason growled. Dick looked like he was a moment from rebuking, but he saw how red and embarrassed Tim was, and so he sighed and took Damian away.

 

Jason turned to Tim. “Let’s get a bath, yea?”

 

Tim just nodded and let himself be manhandled to the bathroom. The bath was not too sensual, although Jason did really take care of Tim small package and tried to finger some of his cum out of Tim. When they were both dried and under the cover, Tim looked up to Jason (who was all over him) and kissed his cheek.

 

“Thanks, Jay.”

 

Tim closed his eyes and slept, missing the slight blush on Jason’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think better a foursome ending, or Dick x Dami? I really like to think Damian have a crush on Tim, and he was still confuse on his own sexuality, so when he saw how small Tim was, Damian pretended Tim was a girl. and then have a giant crush. Ohhh wouldn't that be lovely? 
> 
> I had this major ship of Tim would never be able to accept Dick after all he's been through. Dick betrayed Tim too much. 
> 
> BTW Bruce is a dick, but he is trying to be the best dad he could.


	3. Chapter 3: Taken, rewritten several times, then return to the original piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finds himself helplessly falling; even though fuck buddies was just that-buddies who fuck. 
> 
> Damian came into the picture. Tim thought the little Bat just want to prove his masculinity.
> 
> An additional author's note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All, 
> 
> Firstly please accept my apologies for posting, then feeling insecure and then deleted the chapter, and now reposting it again (with only small edit, if any). 
> 
> This is a thing I have been doing for all my stories. Retracting something when I thought it wasn't perfect, or when the response were negative (really, all I need is one negative comment or none at all). I am reading this book titled "Little ways to KEEP CALM and CARRY ON" by Reinecke, M. it says we cannot control the future, we need to deal with uncertainty, which is the base of my insecurity. I honestly don't know why I deleted that chapter; in my mind I was thinking the worse of this chapter. Now re-reading my first original piece, I feel it was the best I can come up with. I have forgotten the joy of just sharing a piece of story, without expecting it to be perfect. I guess people have it too; acceptance is very important to all of us. Like, if you know, "Wait but Why" latest two articles about Trump's win. 
> 
> So, I apologise for my fickle-ness. this is the chapter, and be it good or bad, I think I am proud of this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> H.

Tim woke up and stretched, feeling painful burning sensation from his bottom. Even the soft cotton sheet of his bed scratched his bum. Right. He must have been fucked well yesterday. Thinking about it made his penis twitched. He didn’t quite remember after closing his eyes, but he knew he had rested well. He had something; someone, holding him through and it was warm, with rough skin and hard muscle.

 

He was a virgin two days ago… and now he knew the well-fucked burn like an old injury.

 

The side of bed beside him was cold and messy. Jason must have woken up before Tim and went away. Jason didn’t stay, of course, and Tim didn’t expect him to. But it would be nice if he did, not that Tim would ever say it. Tim sighed and remembered last night. His cheek blushed a bit and he groaned. He had done something embarrassing. He let Jason fucked him. In an evening dress. Let Jason came in him. Let Jason washed him too. And the bats knew about them. What a bad move.

 

And they knew about his small manhood.

 

Fuck, fuck. Fuck. Tim hissed into the pillow and felt the embarrassing hot tears. Shit. He was mortified. He felt so humiliated. No one would think he was good enough for the Bats anymore. embarrassing. Damian’s reaction was worse—the kid indirectly said that even his (Damian’s) is bigger than Tim’s. Fuck. Damian’s only 15, and Tim is 18. But Damian already bigger than Tim. Fuck. Fuck his genetics.

 

Jason’s help last night was unexpected, but very welcomed. It warmed Tim’s heart. He was glad Jason wasn’t there to see Tim broke down like pathetic shit. Tim felt defeated and wanted to wallow in misery. But he couldn’t, could he? Instead he woke up from the bed, slowly climbing out of bed and walked properly despite the pain hindering his gait. He had worse injury than that –even lost his spleen once—and he could walk better than now. It was just his pride being shattered. His physique’s still fine and dandy after all.

 

Tim was expecting an empty kitchen and was ready to make his first cup of morning coffee. But he was wrong.

 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” The voice greeted him once Tim entered the kitchen. “Awake without a kiss?”

 

Jason was shirtless and making coffee. Tim almost wondered how a man can be so perfect. Jason gave the cup to Tim and Tim inhaled it. Now he was sure Jason is the perfect man. How can a man be shirtless and making the perfect cup of coffee, out of empty storage Tim called kitchen?

 

Jason smirked and kissed Tim’s cheek.

 

Tim knew he was hopeless.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason actually drove him. on his bike. Tim’s ass was painful and uncomfortable as hell on top of the firm leather seat, but well he couldn’t resist the offer. He loved Jason’s scent and hugging Jason’s torso the whole way made him giddy. He didn’t wear the helmet so he could snuggle his face on Jason’s back. It smelled like faint cigarette and musk. Which aroused Tim, _just a bit_. A _tiny_ bit, as tiny as the iceberg that drowned Titanic.

 

Tim is stupidly, hopelessly in a crush with Jason. The man who tried to kill him just until the day before yesterday. Now they acted like they were lovers. Wow. What’s his life turning into?

 

When Jason took away the helmet from him, Tim’s hand unconsciously grabbed Jason’s jacket.

 

“Hmm? What’s it, princess?”

 

 _Abort, abort!_ Tim was screaming at himself internally. What the hell was he doing?

 

“Will…. Will you come to my place tonight?”

 

Tim looked at Jason and he knew he looked ridiculously desperate for Jason to say yes.

 

“I… I will cook dinner for us.” Tim added, lamely.

 

For a moment Jason looked shocked. Neither moved or talked.

 

And then Jason turned away, patted Tim’s head before leaving him in front of the building. Tim looked at Jason’s silhouette for a few second before sighing dreamily, yet in regret. Some of the employees realized their CEO was dropped in by a biker. But Tim was too immersed in his self loathing. There were so many wrongs with that one—one, Tim does not cook, ever; two, he must looked so desperate and Jason must be pitying him; and three, they were not anything at all, so it was stupid of Tim to want more.

 

_Damn, damn it!_

 

Tim then realized he has been standing on the same spot at least for 10 minutes, and people started to stare at his tomato face. So he quickly got in and ignored the chuckled from several employees and gossips from the others.

 

Tim thought he could just enter his office sanctuary and stayed there for the whole day, but apparently he wasn’t that lucky. His seat was already taken by Damian, who looked like he owned the place. As Bruce’s real blood Damian definitely does, though; and with his olive skin, thick black hair and blue eyes, he looked like everything Bruce was, handsome and arrogant. Damian was only 15, but his built was already someone who is over 18. With his height and built, Tim was sure Damian has no shortage of admirers.

 

And the said brat was sitting on his chair, looking bored while browsing through documents on Tim’s desk (courtesy of Tam, his very capable secretary).

 

“…What do you want?” Tim cut to the chase. He didn’t want to spend more time than possible with the boy who knew Tim’s male package was smaller than 15 years old boy. He had enough on his plate.

 

“Drake.” The boy eyed Tim. Tim felt those blue eyes piercing through him; and scarily enough, made him embarrassed. Tim turned away and turned on the TV screen on the side (his morning habit to check on WE’s share price and how the stock market’s faring). “… I am here to discuss the matter of … last night… with you.”

 

“Mocking me isn’t enough for you, huh?” Tim hissed bitterly. “What do want, Demon?”

 

“I am not mocking.. what are you talking about? I am here to make you work with the bats again, Drake. Ttt, you have such a slow brain.”

 

“What the hell..” Tim snarled back, then realized that maybe Damian wasn’t there to mock Tim’s manhood, but more to get Tim working back with the family—because Tim told Damian and Dick the night before that he wouldn’t be working with the Bats anymore; even though essentiality it was just a spur of the moment thing. Tim wasn’t serious when he said that. But maybe it could be the start. Maybe Tim could spread his wings now and freed from Bat’s wings. Even though it means he would be flying solo without safety net. Not that he ever had one, anyway.

 

“Look, I wasn’t really… well, I will still help you guys, alright? But don’t expect me to bend over my back for B anymore. I have had enough of you all. I deserve respect and recognition, which I am sure I never get from B. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

 

“School offers no value to me. I know everything they are trying to ‘teach’ me and more.” The demon brat arrogantly scowled—and still looked refined like he was a noble, which he was—and then stood. “This office is nice, Drake.”

 

“Right. You just couldn’t wait to seize it from me, huh?” Tim chuckled humorlessly, sitting on the sofa. “Rest assured; B will give the seat to you as soon as you are of age; and I am here just to fill in before you get it. I don’t mind.”

 

“You are an emotional wreck this morning, Drake.”

 

The comment made Tim blush out of embarrassment. Maybe it was true. Realizing he was still in love with his first crush and had no chance but as a fuck buddy made himself raw. And the top of the cake was knowing that the Bats knew Tim was small sized definitely made him very self-conscious. He had seen Dick’s in one of the past mission and it was pretty pink, nicely shaped and long. He had personally taste Jason’s magnificent size and drooled over it. He didn’t want to think about B’s at all; but he knew all the ladies who slept with Bruce only gave 5 star ratings on his manhood. Now he was sure that Damian had bigger thing than his—of course, Tim was so fucking small—and so his self insecurities deepened. He never felt like belongs in the family, this just highlight the truth.        

 

And Damian was right; Tim was an utter emotional wreck. Tim was always a wreck, but finally the last strand of knowing he was the smallest and not worthy of anyone was the final wreck. That’s was embarrassing. He needed to control himself. Tim on that moment was Timothy Drake, the CEO of WE. Not Tim the failure.

 

Without realizing, Tim turned to see Damian has already taken a seat beside him on the long sofa, and those blue eyes were focused on Tim. Tim almost moved back, but Damian grabbed his arms.

 

“I… I need to see it again.”

 

“What.” Tim immediately asked. “What do you mean?”

 

“I need to see… you.”

 

“You are seeing me right now.”

 

“I need to see your… stuff. Your… reproduction organ, Drake.”

 

Tim blushed deeper and scowled. “No way in hell!”

 

“You let Hood touched them.”

 

“Be..because..” Tim stuttered. “That’s… he was… That’s none of your business!”

 

“I need to see it again.” Damian was strangely serious, and started to blush. “I couldn’t get it out of my head, and …”

 

“What, so you want to laugh at me?” Tim was ready to punch.

 

“No! Because you look so beautiful, Drake.” Damian blushed. “You… yesterday, you were.. are, beautiful. And you are a man. It’s not right.”

 

“What? Are you alright?” Tim huffed, “You must have hurt your head.”

 

“No, Drake, please stop being stupid and let me see you.”

 

“I am not… Look, I know you are just curious. Yes, I did have intercourse with Jason last night. But no, it was not weird, because although we both men, it can be done. If you are that curious, then ask Dick to teach you gay sex. And no, no matter what the internet told you, gay is not contagious, so it’s alright, you don’t need to challenge yourself to see me naked to ensure you are still a man and not gay.”

 

“Stop talking, Drake. I don’t understand anything you just said.”

 

“Well, of course you would be curious, seeing me and Jay last night. I apologise for it; but it won’t affect you in anyway; gay is not contagious. And Jason is bi; he loves both genders equally. You are straight; we both know it, so it’s alright, you don’t need to proof anything.”

 

“I know that, Drake. I am not a blushing virgin.” Damian flushed a bit, but he kept coming closer to Tim. “This isn’t what you think. I just need to… try.”

 

Tim didn’t know what to say, and as Damian forced a kiss on his lips, Tim was still in shock. Damian’s lips were hot and chapped. He tasted different from Jason. Tim was awoken from his shock when he felt Damian’s hand cupping his covered male genitalia and squeezed. Tim almost moaned, before he caught himself and pushed the boy away.

 

“Fuck you, Demon.” Tim hoarsely muttered. “Fuck you. Go out and get some air.”

 

“I don’t need some air.” Damian argued.

 

“I do.” Tim hissed. “And you do too. You are out of your mind. What the hell.”

 

“I saw Hood did more than this. He touched you more. He was..” the teenager blushed , “inside you last night. Why can’t I do it too? Does he own you?”

 

“Are you seriously asking that?” Tim couldn’t believe his ear. “I know I fare nothing in your mind; but I am not anyone’s things, Demon.”

 

“It’s not fair!” Damian sulked.

 

“Well, nothing in this world is fair, Damian.” Tim stood and put a distance between him and the brat. He couldn’t believe what just happened. “So I beg you… get out of this room before _I kill you_.”

 

The boy must have realized the serious threat from the notes and reluctantly left the room, slamming the door behind him. Tim slumped onto the floor, wondering since when his life became more complicated. He was truly an emotional wreck. Tim holed up inside his office the whole day, refusing to have human interaction. He needed to reboot himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason didn’t come that night. Or the night after. Or the rest of the week.

 

On the first night, Tim tried his best to make dinner he promised; but the dishes went cold because nobody ate them. The second day, the same dishes were reheated and was left uneaten again. The third day, it was thrown in the garbage bin. And Tim’s kitchen went back to its usual unused state.

 

Tim knew it was his fault for expecting more; but it hurt knowing he was only worth two nights in Jason’s book.

 

So instead, he took it all on patrol; his fists a litter tighter; his kicks a little more forceful. He patrolled on his side of the city, away from the Bats and Hood. Tim knew when he was not wanted; and he wouldn’t over step his boundaries. He managed to avoid Robin as well, but the little shit was very persistent. Tim wondered whether he should just give up and let the spoilt boy had his way with Tim, quenching Robin’s sexual curiosity.  

 

Afterall, he was nothing more than a replacement, wasn’t he?

 

So when Robin landed on the roof behind him, Tim didn’t fly away like usual. Instead, he waited until Robin—The funny thing is, Robin was supposed to be Batman’s partner, and most of the time, the youngest, if not smallest built vigilante in Gotham. But Robin was almost a head taller than Red. That _really_ does wonder to Tim’s non-existent self esteem—stood right behind him.

 

“Robin” Tim whispered, and he closed off the comm. He turned and signaled for Robin to do the same, which immediately followed. When they were both de-comm; Tim looked up and nodded. “Fine. Meet me in my nest by 20 minutes.”

 

“I can come with you now.”

 

“I need to prepare myself for you.” Tim laughed humorlessly. “Sex between men is not as simple as you think.” And Tim only knew it because he spent almost three hours in the gay porn tube and legit gay blog for preparation tutorial. It was done when Tim was still hoping Jason came back for a bite to Tim’s apartment. Sad, really. Tim was fully prepared with lubed arsehole, but no action at all.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. See you.” Tim shoot his grapple and flew away.

 

 

* * *

 

An hour later; Tim’s hole was fully prepared as it could be—Tim fingered himself at least for thirty minutes until he could put in four of his own fingers while Damian stripped naked and watched him do it. Tim was on his back on his bed, wearing one of his oversized sweater and no pants, legs opened wide, while Damian was standing in front of him naked and fully erect. Tim felt jealousy at Damian’s size—he was not as huge as Jason, but surely he has the potential—he was already as long as Jason’s.

 

In a way, it felt way different from Jason, where Tim doesn’t have control at all (Jason was very, _very_ dominant) whereas Damian was quite unsure of himself, waiting for Tim’s order before moving closer. Damian looked very stunned when he finally saw Tim’s naked, hairless penis and arse; and Tim told him he was free to touch if he wanted. Damian touched; firstly from the hairless pubic bone area, then slowly going down to inside Tim’s thighs; very gently touching the skin and made Tim wild with tactile sensation. Tim moaned unabashedly when Damian touched the area between his balls and his arse as it was very sensitive. Damian seemed encouraged by the voice and pushed with a bit more force, which made Tim moaned again. He also played with the outer ring of Tim’s opened arse; which aroused Tim further.

 

When Damian saw that Tim’s penis slowly stood up from being too sensitive, he left the sensitive area and started to rub Tim’s tiny balls. Tim’s breath hitched and he grabbed the bedsheet to keep himself from slamming himself to Damian’s naked pelvis. Damn Jason for introducing him to erotic sensations. Tim has unconsciously linked the touching of his balls with a penis entering his hole. Damian looked intrigued, and his hand went to cradle the balls and slowly moving his finger up the tiny standing shaft. It took no time till Damian’s finger finds the head of Tim’s penis, and he rubbed right on the glands. Tim almost came from that, his body shook with anticipation.

 

“N..No.” Tim forcefully regain control of himself. “Stop. If you do it again I’ll come.”

 

“O..oh. My apology.” Damian whispered thickly. “Can I… Can I enter now?”   

 

“Yes… now slowly… Slowly put in yours into my arse.”

 

It should not sound erotic at all, but Tim could see Damian blushing full mode. And Damian’s boyish musk steadily increased. Tim felt the boy’s penis entering him, slowly. And boy, it was long. When finally Damian was the whole way in, Tim felt like he had been touched deeper than his finger could ever be. Damian’s shaft was hot and stiff, penetrating him like a straight arrow—wasn’t that an irony? They boy was trying to proof himself straight by fucking Tim.

 

“Ca..Can I move?”

 

“Yes.” Tim whispered. “Yes.”

 

Damian slowly pulled out, and then pulled in again. It wasn’t as erotic and passionate as Jason’s, but there was a charm in the pace itself, and made Tim felt everything even more vivid. He had time to process the delicious burn from frictions between the inside of his walls and Damian’s uncut skin. He felt Damian’s pushing into him slowly, and he actually enjoying the view—Damian was a delicious hunk after all—of Damian’s hands on his hip; Damian’s arms flexing with the force he was trying to keep Tim close, Damian’s flushed cheek; Damian’s closed eyes and the movement of Damian’s washboard stomach. Tim felt the bed rocked slowly, his legs twitched from being up in the air. His arse felt hot and tingling and very properly lubed; everytime Damian entered, the sloshed sound was heard.

 

Damian was pretty silent until suddenly he pushed in harder than before, followed by several quick shallow thrusts. Tim started to enjoy it more, closing his eyes and surrendering to the full sensation of somebody being inside him, when he felt something warm flooded his inside. He opened his eyes to see Damian’s o-face, which was very delicious. He quickly took his own hand and pumped his penis quickly, and came a mere seconds later.

 

Tim opened his eyes to see Damian’s blue eyes looking straight at him. as if Tim hold the wonder of the world. D’s face came closer to Tim’s, both never took their eyes off each other.

 

And then they kissed. Tim closed his eyes, feeling Damian’s chapped lips on his. Warm. Softly, asking for permission. Sweet. Unhurried; not forceful.

 

Unlike Jason’s.

 

Suddenly Tim had this urge to cry. His eyes started to become wet. Before he knew it, stray tears fell from both of his eyes.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex. then heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahoy! I am afraid to put this chapter out but then, we need to have progression before more sex scenes can happen.

Tim woke up with hard trail of dried tears on his cheek. It was not that uncomfortable, just nostalgic. He used to cry when he was small because of loneliness. He wanted his parents to be there in the morning, and it never happened.

 

He should have learned that dreams are too good to be true.

 

Damian was still sleeping beside him; sleeping on his stomach. He still looked like royals, just like Ra’s descendants should be. It’s almost seven in the morning, time to wake up and faced the world. Im walked sluggishly to the bathroom, feeling the numbness of his arse. He almost forgotten the burns morning-after. Damian might not be as big as Jason and stretched Tim fully, but he was definitely longer—and it gave Tim some leftover sensation deeper than usual.

 

Tim entered the shower, eased by the fact he was already naked. The water turned warm quickly and he washed his hair. Rubbing his skin, Tim felt some of the dried semen on his stomach, sticky and cakey. Well, he needed to do some thorough cleaning now. With a deep breath, he inserted his own finger into his anus. It was almost too easy as a finger was nothing like a cock up his arse. Some liquid trailed down, washed away with the ongoing water shower. He crooked his finger to get more, and accidentally touched his own sweet spot.

 

Dear Batman, it was good.

 

But Tim was too tired to masturbate. He had learned the joy of having a partner to service him into ejaculation. So, not now. Instead he put in another finger and tried to scrap the leftover semen inside him, while keeping his fingers far from his sweet spot, lest he got tempted to DIY.

 

“... What the hell, Drake.”

 

Tim immediately froze and accidentally crooked his fingers right on the spot. A loud moan escaped his mouth and his face burned. He immediately took them out. Damian was standing there, naked, hand holding a towel to cover his manhood. The shower area was closed with see-through glass (Tim never thought there would be people staying inside his place—because lets face it, who would want to stay with Tim, when even his own parents wouldn’t want to stay with him?) and although the steam helped cover some stuff, Damian definitely saw Tim’s fingers inside his own arse.

 

“…You don’t need to do it alone. I can help.” Damian’s voice was hoarse. Tim couldn’t hear much from under the shower.

 

Tim blushed and growled. “Fuck off, Demon. I don’t need anything.”

 

Damian was born solely to torture Tim, and that’s why the brat didn’t listen and entered the shower space. Instead of pushing him off, Tim turned and faced the wall; refusing to acknowledge him. he felt Damian’s hands on his torso, pulling Tim into Damian’s embrace from behind. Tim had goosebumps when he felt Damian licking his earlobe. The water felt a bit hotter.

 

“Damian… I need to work.”

 

“Hnnn.”

 

“I am almost late.”

 

“Hnn.”

 

“Tam will.. ah.. kill me.”

 

In that short time, Damian has put in his own two fingers into Tim. Tim almost fell over if not for Damian’s other arm around his torso keeping him sticking onto the Demon’s washboard abs. the force of insertion made Tim jumped a bit as well, and it was quite different from having his own fingers in. from their position, Damian’s fingers could enter a bit deeper than Tim’s.

 

It felt awkward for a moment before it touched Tim’s sweet spot again. Being hit three times in such a close moment excited Tim, because Tim was a bloody healthy man too, despite his smaller-than-normal size.

 

Well, there was no harm in just enjoying the moment then.

 

They ended up fucking against the wall, Tim’s one leg hanging on Damian’s shoulder while Tim holding onto the wall to keep up with Damian’s thrust. The boy must have found his confidence last night because he was no longer gentle and awkward, Damian was full of confident and rushing to get his job done. Tim’s hole was not as tight as last night as well, so it helped. Before long, they both came with Damian shooting into Tim (“Shit, Demon. Don’t keep coming into me. It’s hell to clean it up, you jerk!” “ Well, you never told me, so I don’t know.”) and Tim shooting into Damian’s hands (oh yes, Damian multitask).

 

They had the bath together, With Tim washing Damian’s hair and enjoying the boy blushed heavily (“Don’t need you to wash my hair, Drake”  “Hey, I let you inside me, so you’ll let me wash that hair for you”). After put on some clothing (Damian used his last night’s, while Tim wore his suits for work, they ate somekind of breakfast together (burnt toasts) and left the place. It was strangely serene as they didn’t talk much, and even with the close vicinity, Damian didn’t actively try to kill Tim.

 

Tim left with his car, thinking nothing else but setting his mind focused to work.

 

He didn’t see Damian watching his car off and smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

Tim spent the whole day thinking heavily while his body automatically worked.

 

He wasn’t a fool. He didn’t cry easily. In fact, he never cried after he realized that crying wont solve anything. No matter how hard or how long he cried, his parents wouldn’t stay for him. they would just go and leave him for their travel. So crying was useless and weak.

 

And last night crying, in front of someone else (Damian, no less!) was mortifying and bad and Tim needed to find the root cause to eliminate it. He couldn’t afford to be weak.

 

He cried because he was comparing Damian to Jason. He knew why he cried, it’s just he didn’t want to admit it. he knew he was an idiot. He knew he had fallen. He knew he wanted Jason. He was used to Jason’s body and presence. He felt he deserved something with Jason. Their short days together were good, and Jason was happy and Tim was appreciated like something precious. It was nice. It was lovely. It was what Tim wants. He wants Jason.  

 

He expected Jason felt the same way.

 

And when Tim wished for something, it would never happen.

 

Stupid, stupid Tim. Why is it so easy for Tim to wish for something? He had trained himself not to expect things because it would only hurt in the end. And voila, Tim cried. Like fool.

 

When he came to this realization, he snapped from his daydreaming and wiped his cheek for some small drops of tears. Stupid.

 

His office door was opened and Tim quickly pretended he was wiping off his eyes because of fatigue. He looked up and paled.

 

Jason was standing there, in his leather jacket and tight jeans and looking as handsome as ever.

 

“Hey.” The man smiled awkwardly. “Your secretary said I can come in.”

 

Tam must thought Jason brought some important news about the Bats or something. Tim tried to calm down and signed for Jason to come in and take a seat on the sofa. He didn’t trust himself to talk normally right now. he wanted to cry so badly. Someone up there really likes to screw up his life. But never would Tim ever cry in front of other. Ever.

 

“I.. I am just wanna talk about something real quick.” Jason looked uncomfortable. “Hey, sorry I didn’t reply to your messages or answered your call, I was… Well, I was away as well, but I think… The thing between us, it is not really good or healthy. I guess.. can we just pretend it never happened…?”

 

Tim couldn’t believe his ears. It stung. His chest pained so badly.

 

He got dumped right after he realized how he felt.

 

“I mean, let’s not make this complicated, yeah? We’re still birdies, aren’t we, _pretender_?” Jason tried to chuckle and shrug it off nonchalantly.

 

But Tim couldn’t. Jason wanted to end it. Jason no longer wanted Tim. It hurts. And he was done trying not to cry when he wanted to cry.

 

So tears fell. And Jason looked surprised.

 

“If that’s so… why were you so gentle? Why did you make me … _like_ it?”

 

Tim rose from his seat and walked towards Jason. Jason took a step back, but Tim forcefully and quickly grabbed his arms, and they stumbled, falling backwards. Tim found himself underneath Jason, and it made tears came even easier. His eyes were glassy and he couldn’t see clearly.

 

“Is it that fun… to play with my body?” Tim whispered. “Why do you play with my feelings as well?”

 

Jason moved, but Tim grabbed the face above him and pulled, giving Jason a surprise kiss.

 

It was wet and awkward and painful for Tim. When they separated, Tim closed his eyes. “It’s too late to pretend this never happen, Jay. We… I can’t go back to where we started anymore. So if you respect me please don’t ever speak to me again.”

 

He waited until Jason moved and left before opening his eyes. The world seemed the same, but his face was full of tears. What a joke.

 

 

* * *

 

Tam found him on the floor, face pale and wet with dried cheek stain.

 

As all the sensible secretary, Tam called Dick. In panic.

 

Dick arrived a mere twenty minutes later. Tim had calmed down, but still lying on the floor, refusing to move. He might need to move soon, but not now. he deserved lying on the damn floor for his own stupidity.

 

“Tim…” Dick came in, short of breath; in his police uniform. “Tam called and… Oh Timmy.”

 

Tim stared at Dick directly. “You got what you wish, Dick. Your precious Jason is fine and dandy. He broke me up. _Satisfied_ now?”  

 

“Tim, please…” Dick dropped beside him and kneeled. The man looked at Tim pityingly and it made Tim angry. Why would he pretend to be sad for Tim when Tim was always the dispensable one? It was ok to hurt Tim as long as Jason was OK. It’s OK to use Tim as long as Damian satisfied. It’s alright to break Tim apart, because Tim never matters.

 

“I need space, Dick. Please tell B I resign.”

 

“Oh little brother, …” Dick tried to scoop Tim, but the younger man shrugged it off. Finally, after half an hour of Tim clammed up and refusing to answer his questions of what happened, Dick admitted defeat and left the room.

 

It was a Wednesday morning and Tim had his heart broken by his first love.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think make better rebound sex? Damian or Dick? 
> 
> Or maybe Jason? Yummy Threesome. 
> 
> I need more robinpile smut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Rebound sex. Threesome.

Waking up the next day was hard. He felt so tired and empty. All he wanted was to sleep it off, maybe for a week.

 

 _Broken heart_ is a funny idiom. Tim was still alive, his actually physical heart is still beating and he could do anything. But it felt like something inside him was broken; and it certainly isn’t his actual heart even though his chest hurts. The pain was excruciating, but it wasn’t from any actual physical organ. Where does the pain come from? Tim, as the Bat soldier, knows pain. He could endure pain level most people couldn’t. He had endured Joker’s torture without a drop of tears. But now, when he was not in any actual hurt—he was fully healthy—the pain felt new, and unbearable?  

 

Tim’s mind tried his best to explain. He was a realist and a perfectionist; he couldn’t accept the notion of ‘broken hearted’ without any better explanation. He watched the ceiling, trying to gather his mind despite the numbing pain. If he could explain this emotion, then it would be crushing hollowness. He started to ask himself.

_Why?_

_Because he felt crushed when Jason dumped him._

_Why did Tim feel crushed?_

_Because he… he wished Jason came in with a bouquet of roses and told Tim he felt the same._

There, Tim realizes. The expectation that anyone would feel the same with Tim; that Tim’s wishes would come true. He should be better than that. He had learned how dangerous putting hope on anything can be. He needs to stop being weak and _think_. What can he do to overcome his current dismal state? 

 

He had no appetite that morning, so instead of drinking his 3 cups of morning coffee, Tim crawled to his work station. In a moment of craziness, yesterday he told Dick that he resigned. It has been the threats he casually throw here and there for the past few weeks, knowing full well that B wouldn’t even expect Tim to deliver. He needed his Red Robin and Tim Drake-Wayne identities to define him. Tim was nothing if not for Fearless Red Robin or Ruthless Wayne CEO. B wouldn’t even care for Tim if not for becoming his soldier or his dependable CEO for the company. But being Red Robin means he would keep working with Jason. And he couldn’t. Tim would never recover from the shame if he broke down through the comm just because he heard Jason’s voice. Red Robin’s image would crumble because of Tim’s weakness, and he truly couldn’t afford that. Being Wayne Enterprise CEO means he would still be linked to the Wayne family, and that include Jason as well. He couldn’t intentionally ignore Jason like that s a professional executive.

 

Fuck.

      

Trying to survive from this broken heart status might be the end of Red Robin and Wayne CEO.

 

If that is true, then… then what would Tim be?

 

_Tim is the pathetic small-dicked little bitch who cried because his parents aren’t home to love him._

 

Tim preferred to ignore the voices inside his head. No. He might be small dick-wise; but the past few weeks showed that some psychos might find him attractive. So even if Tim is undesirable for the masses, at least there are some people who like his small dick (even his mind was laughing for this weak argument but hey, Tim needs all the control he could have right now).

 

Control. Yes. Control is the thing Tim needs to get right now. He could overcome this pathetic broken hearted state and turn back to normal. Tim can do that. Control.

 

 Suddenly his door bell was ringing. Tim stopped his thoughts and went to check on the door. The camera feed almost gave him a scare. It was the Demon Brat with a package in his hand. Maybe it’s a bomb or something.

 

“Let me in, Drake.”

 

“Why should I?” Tim questioned back, unwittingly giving out he was at home. Damian smirked. He took something from his pocket and started to unlock the door.

 

“What are you doing?” Tim almost shouted, and when the door opened, Damian showed the spare key only Alfred has.

 

“Pennyworth told me to deliver this.”

 

Tim automatically moved forward to the package. Anything sent by Alfred is worth drooling for. Tim was trained to salivate on anything Alfred put on the plate. A care package from Alfred means awesome food. His hands were already in grabby-grabby mode, but the care package was held high by Damian, out of his reach.

 

“You stink, Drake. Go get some bath.”

 

“No, you can’t tell what I need to do. Give me that package!”

 

“Not until you clean up. You are a mess.”

 

“Give me, Demon!!!” Tim climbed Damian’s body, and the boy blushed before strategically looped his free arm on Tim’s waist; and he hauled the smaller man into the dining room, deposited the package and then took Tim to the bathroom. Tim limpidly let himself be carried, because he knew it was futile to fight back and honestly he was mortified. Was he really stinky?

 

Damian brought them into the bathroom, where he unceremoniously dropped Tim onto the bathtub. The younger man turned on the shower and the next moment Tim found himself wet. It dampened his mood. He had no control at all; he had lost it when he opened himself to others. He had no control over how Dick dumped him because Tim gave himself too much. He had no control over how Jason reacted to his feelings because Tim stupidly gave his heart to Jason. He had no control over Damian now because he just purely pathetic and needy.

 

Tim tried to mask his wet cheek were off water. But it stopped and his cheeks were still wet. He hid his face between his long bangs; looking down. Pathetic. Pathetic. His teeth finally tore his bottom lips from the pressure.

 

The fingers wiping his cheek were not his. And they were gentle.

 

“Let it out, Drake.”

 

Tim sobbed. “..I… I am sorry.”

 

“What for?”

 

Everything. For being pathetic. For being a burden. For being a depressing little bugger. For being needy. For being weak. For being born. For using Damian.

  
He looked up and saw the handsome angel with devil wings.

 

 

* * *

 

It was all just sex.

 

Tim opened his legs as wide as he could to accommodate the muscular, thick hunk on him. Damian’s chest was on top of his face and Tim pushed himself up to take a bite. He got little nips on Damian, which prompted the delicious growl from the olive-skinned man. Damian retaliated with humping extra harsh into Tim; which caused both pain and pleasure, the best combination.

 

His moans were even louder as Damian playfully bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Tim groped forward, touching everything of Damian within reach. That includes his muscular arms, bigger than Tim would ever hope his own could be. Grinding upward, Tim prompted Damian to move, harder, faster. There were no words, only ragged breaths and moans.

 

Tim’s hand went down to touch his own cock; but his hand was immediately grabbed by Damian’s, and held up above his head. Tim growled, wanting more sensation on his forgotten dick; but Damian went and fisted his little cock, and squeezed hard.

 

Tim’s mouth turned to a little, delicious o shaped and he came in spurts. His whole body jerked twice; the orgasm taking over. Not one of the best, but still it was a satisfying orgasm nonetheless. Meanwhile Damian was still chasing his, so Tim helped by grabbing Damian’s slim hips and pushed in. Damian thrust in fiercely as if he wanted to be in Tim as deep as he could while growling in frustration. Tim closed his eyes and flexed his body, allowing Damian to enter balls deep, while hooking his legs on the boy’s. The last particular thrust was right on point, punching Tim’s prostate hard; and Tim screamed from the sudden jolt of pleasure and unconsciously clenched his body. That was what it took to make Damian come in him, as wetness and warmth filled his stomach.

 

Damian’s short breath was kind of satisfying for Tim. Tim opened his eyes again to enjoy Damian’s afterglow when he felt someone was standing by the door. He turned to see Jason stood frozen with flushed face from anger.

 

“You slut.”

 

That hurt. Those words hurt. Tim looked away, hiding his face from Jason. He couldn’t face this now, not ever. Shit.

 

Damian, afterglow dissipating quickly into aggressiveness, snapped. “Fuck off, Todd.”

 

“What? It’s the truth. Little princess here needs constant cock in her pussy, so she gets second best?” Jason snarled, watching as Damian’s cock left Tim’s body with some liquid trailing out of Tim.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Jay? You said you don’t want me and now you degrade me. What a coward you are.” Tim hissed, anger rising. He rose but Damian held him down still, body covering his as if protecting Tim. “Go away, you… you asshole!”

 

“I can live with that. I know I am an asshole.” Jason snarled. “But only a day, and you already open your legs for little Demon Wing? What a slut.”

 

The anger blinded Tim ( _Fuck no, he was no slut_ ). He pushed Damian away and jumped to punch Jason. His fist was right to Jason’s face but the bigger man caught it. Tim growled and pushed harder, but he was surprised when Jason pulled his waist closer instead and forced a hard kiss onto Tim’s mouth. It was hard and painful, with Tim’s teeth knocking on Jason’s lips. Tim tasted the familiar Jason and some blood.  

 

Tim hesitated for a moment before pushing away, rubbing the taste of copper (and Jason) from his mouth.

 

“What the hell, Jay!?” Tim snarled, and immediately Damian was behind him, arms circling Tim’s chest and pulling him away from Jason. Damian looked like he wanted to kill Jason, as Tim felt the Robin’s body tight and ready to punch. Jason spitted out some blood and grinned.

 

“You like it rough, don’t you princess? Admit it, Demon wing is too vanilla for you.”

 

Tim closed his eyes. His anger and confusion were getting nowhere. Jason’s comment made him so mad, but his cock stirred as well. Fuck. “No. No. You don’t get to do this, Jas…Todd. You said you want nothing of me; so go away and let me be in peace.”

 

Tim calling his last name seemed to snapped Jason back to normal. He groaned.

 

“I am sorry, Princ… Tim. I was… I came to apologise.”

 

“Calling people slut is not apology, Todd.” Damian snarled and hugged Tim closer to his body.

 

“I didn’t know _you’ll_ be here.” Jason sneered. Then he growled and ran his hand through his hair. “Shit. I don’t mean it like this. I came to… I didn’t mean to make you cry like that, Baby Bird. I am an ass.”

 

“…Then why you did that?” Tim whispered, hating himself for wishing something more. Shit.

 

“You were… you are _perfect._ I want to have you all for myself but I am not a good man, Princess. I am bad for you and I _cannot_ lead you on. I tried to make it into a joke but I saw you crying and I wanna kill myself for making you cry. Fuck.”

 

“What’s done is done, Jay. You hurt me and now I …”

 

“Now Timothy is mine.” Damian interjected, hugging Tim tight from the back while glaring at Jason, challenging the older ex-Robin. “You are a fool to hurt Timothy but he is fine with me now, so you can send yourself out.”

 

“Dami…” Tim spoke before Damian caught his lips on soft kiss, the ones making Tim’s melt. He unconsciously grabbed Damian’s arms around him. Tim could hear Jason’s growl but was surprised when the older man came and crowding him in. Tim was caged between the two taller Robins.

 

Jason’s face was close to Damian’s shorter one. “You don’t want to play against me, kiddo.”

 

Damian smirked evilly. “I’ll show you what hell is like, Todd.”

 

“STOP both of you.” Tim shouted, pushing away the two men. “Shit. This is such a mess. Jay, I cannot do your hot and cold attitude. Dami, I never know we are together, are we now?”

 

Damian looked like a kick puppy. Jay shrugged but he looked apologetic. They stood away from each other now that Tim was not trapped between them anymore. Tim sighed.

 

“Well, I’ve got an idea.” Jason shrugged. “How about we try it three-way? I mean, I want Princess, the Demon wants Princess too, and Princess can handle all the cocks he wants. So win-win, yeah?”

 

“I never said I want cocks!” Tim shouted, beet red. But there he was, standing naked (which he wouldn’t do just a few weeks back, with his little pee pee freely exposed (since when did Tim lose that embarrassment of having little dick?).

 

“Fuck. I am sorry, Princess. I mean it the good way—I promise I will protect you from everything, but I cannot protect you from myself. That’s where Demon can step in; he is good at coddling and treating you like the Princess you are. So you’ve got the best of us. How about you, Demon? You in?”

 

Damian, surprisingly, looked like he was contemplating his answer. He was still looking suspiciously at Jason, but then he saw Tim and he spoke up. “I know Timothy wants you, but I’ll make him want me more.”

 

“Oh, that’s a good challenge.” Jason smirked and pulled out a pack of Marlboro out of his pocket. He lit up the cig and slipped it between his lips. “I am always up for a good screwing.”

 

Tim face palmed and sighed. “Get out.”

 

“Aww.. come on, Baby Bird…”

 

“Get out before I kick you two out.” Tim snarled. “I need… I need some space and time to think.”

 

“You don’t need space, Princess. You need both of us in you.”

 

Tim involuntarily blushed. He couldn’t help but imagine how it feels to have two cocks in him; one thick and experienced, the other long and hard. Tim tried to hide what he felt, but it was too late as smirk blossomed on Jason’s handsome face.

 

“Let’s do this, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

Oh.

 

The feeling of having sandwiched between two muscular bodies with strength was something else. Tim couldn’t breathe properly at all. He was placed like a doll; both men were strong enough to lift him as they please. His legs were opened wide, with Jason’s hands holding them up. Tim had his arms circling Damian’s neck; and Jason’s lips were busy sucking hickeys on the back of Tim’s neck. Damian kissed him with passion, after seeing how Jason kissed Tim just a moment before. He is a fast learner.

 

But Tim couldn’t think too much as the cocks inside him slid and rubbing all the delicious spots inside him. they alternately entered him; Jason from behind and Damian from the front. Jason’s force was helping Damian’s length to open Tim wider; and Tim couldn’t moan properly because his mouth was never resting from kisses from both of them.

 

Those two cocks were a menace. They slid inside Tim, filling Tim to the fullest. Jason whispering how good he felt while Damian harsh breathing filling his face melted Tim. With the difficult position (but easily achievable because of their trained body and strength; Tim weight nothing between them anyway), every slide just brushed right on the prostate. Tim felt bolt of pleasure over and over again until he couldn’t control himself and trembling. Just one more push and he splurt thinly onto Damian’s washboard abs; it was his second time coming that night, and wasn’t the last if Jason have a say on that.      

 

“You come, Baby?” Jason slurred. He pushed even deeper and faster if possible, making Damian stood still to accommodate the rush. Tim screamed when Jason pushed deliberately hard and came in him. Tim involuntarily clenched and it was the wrong move, because it brought Tim pain. But the clench was all it took for Damian to release too; and soon two dicks slipped out of him with drips of cum and blood. Damian’s tip was right on his prostate, Tim moaned hoarsely and felt his little dick twitched in interest despite just coming a few minutes ago.

 

“You are so good, princess.” Jason whispered fondly on Tim’s messy hair. “You did good. We will make you feel good.”

 

“We need to treat him first, Todd. He is bleeding.”

 

Jason huffed and pulled Tim into princess carry; which made Tim winced from the sudden movement and stings from his back. He was gently placed on top of the bed. “Get some towel, Demon. I’ll clean him up before we get some nap.”

 

Tim looked up, still feeling the pleasure amidst the pain, out of breath. What he saw was Jason smiling softly at him. Tim must be dreaming. He closed his eyes as someone cleaned him up, carefully wiping his gross arse and the wetness inside him. then they moved him around before settling on the bed together, three of them with Tim on the middle.

 

His arse hurt like hell, but his whole body was pliant and hot and fully satisfied. Tim wondered what was his life now before surrendering into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoooo! Threesome and more smut! I was thinking of DamixTim, then my mind went "why not threesome instead?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter is sort of epilogue. Maybe. 
> 
> Any kink or prompts are welcome!


	6. The end ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this one. Not much smut, I am afraid. Just closing things.

Tim woke up and stretched, then wondered how lucky he was.

 

Regardless of whatever they were, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are handsome in two very distinctive ways. Jason, the tank that he was, hold the majority of the right side of the bed with his huge, scarred body. His several days old stubble does wonder to his rugged handsomeness (Tim envied anyone who can grow facial hair, let alone _that_ good). His whole body is a furnace, Tim felt warm radiating from where their skin touches. His lips were thin and chapped; his gorgeous eyes closed in deep slumber, his perfect nose framed the long eyelashes perfectly. Just handsome.

 

On the other hand (and Tim turned to his left), Damian has the elegant perfection of the Western-and Middle Eastern blend. Flawless olive skin with high cheekbone (although Tim is proud that he had the highest cheekbone in the family), long black eyelashes covering blue eyes of Bruce’s. His body wasn’t as huge as Jason, but it was more to lean and tall. Less than 1 % body fat with excellent body pose even in his sleep. Just the perfect specimen of a beautiful man.

 

And both were _naked_ and sleeping next to him; so close that Tim could count the number of their eyelashes and touch their nose with just a bit of tongue stretch. So he wondered how lucky –or cursed—he was.

 

He struggled to move from between them—luckily they were both quite deep in their sleep to wake up from the jostling—to move. His back hurts, his arse sore. Maybe torn. He didn’t know and didn’t wish to know. All he needed is coffee and some clothes. As much as he realised his small dick attracted kinky people, Tim still felt lesser concerning his small penis.

 

Tim almost needed to crawl like a baby deer to the kitchen—his legs were just that unstable after the good fuck they had. Tim didn’t want to contemplate what they were right now—he just need Coffee. In the end he managed to fit into Damian’s brief (a bit too big) and Jason’s shirt (it almost like a night dress, slipping off Tim’s left shoulder) before crawling to get some coffee.

 

The machine went to work to provide the much needed coffee and Tim leaned onto the wall while waiting. He preferred to stand because his bottom was too sore to sit. He might need some thick pillows to sit on that day. Damn Bats and their big, arse destroyer dicks. He actually fell asleep for a moment before suddenly he felt someone close.

 

Tim turned, trained to be ready for the next fight or flight, just to find Dick standing almost right behind him. The stunning oldest Robin looks so delicious in the morning with his white sweater and blue jeans, and Tim almost couldn’t get pass it to ask himself why Dick was there.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“W..what?” Tim stammered and turned, just to wince a bit because how sore his arse actually was. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Who is in that room, now?” Dick sounded tight, as if he was pushing some anger. “I get that you had your heart broken, Tim, but a rebound relationship is not very healthy.”

 

“I don’t know what you are thinking, but your opinion isn’t welcome here.” Tim snapped. Now that he was more focused, he saw the groceries bags in Dick’s arms.

 

“I am worry about you Tim. No matter what you think, I am your big brother, and I need to take care of you!”

 

“ _Now_ you said that.” Tim sneered. “When I needed you the most and asked you, you threw me into Arkham. Now that I don’t _need_ you anymore, thank you very much, you suddenly care. Make up your mind, Grayson. I am tired of your bullshit.”

 

Maybe he was too harsh; but hey, he hadn’t even had his coffee yet, Dick came unannounced in his penthouse and since when did the Big Bird has the key? Or care? They were great as partners in crime, with the casual flirty banter, but gone has the time when they were brotherly—Tim had it clearly spelled out how little Dick think about ‘his little brother Timmy’.

 

“Ouch, that’s harsh, princess.” Suddenly Jason’s voice came out slurry, and the man walked slowly to the kitchen. Tim turned to his coffee machine. Fuck it, he needed his coffee before he could function and give a fuck to nicety.

 

“Ja…Jay? But I thought…” Dick looked confused. “Didn’t you break it out with Tim?”

 

“No thanks to you, Big Bird.” Jason shrugged and slid between them, then leaned on Tim’s smaller frame. Tim almost choke on his hot black coffee. He growled, “Get off, Jay! You are too heavy!”

 

“You are jussst the right size, princess. Can I have some of your coffee there?”

 

“Get your own coffee.” Tim hugged his mug possessively. “Jason! I’m serious. Get off! …I am still sore.”

 

That really works wonder. Jason stopped leaning on him and instead curled protectively around Tim. Fortunately Tim had a tight grip on his cup of coffee, because the next moment Jason sling him up princess style and put him carefully on the sofa.

 

“Sorry about that.” There it was, Jason’s gorgeous masculine charm, “I promise to take care of you later. How about a long, warm bath?”

 

Tim blushed. He was too weak for this type of charm.

 

It was then he saw Damian standing by the bedroom door, fully clothed (unlike half clothed Jason) looking hurt and lost. Tim blinked and compelled to hug the younger man. So he put the cup of coffee down, climbed up the sofa and jumped towards Damian, ignoring the soreness like a pro (which he was). He touched the Baby Bat’s face in both of his palms.

 

“Morning.” Tim smiled softly and tugged Damian’s face down a bit for a kiss. Tim felt a bit conscious about his own morning breath, but it seemed like Damian didn’t mind. Instead, he hugged Tim’s waist closer and clung. Breaking the chaste kiss, the younger Robin planted is face on Tim’s shoulder. Tim could see how red Damian’s ear was. He chuckled.

 

“Thank you.” Tim whispered to the slightly taller boy, and got a tighter hug in return.

 

“Alright.” Suddenly Dick’s voice cut off the tension in the room. “Care to explain what’s happening in here?”

 

Tim let Damian go, and turned to Dick and Jason. Dick looked pale and angry at the same time, a very amusing facial expression on the beautiful man. Jason looked relaxed, sipping Tim’s coffee.

 

“It’s as what it says on the tin.” Jason shrugged and finished the coffee. “Demon Wing and I are taking care of the Princess.”

 

“But you said you are going to break it off with Tim yesterday!” Dick whined, and something in Tim’s head clicked. And his anger rose.

 

“What do you mean, Dick? You knew Jason was going to break up with me?”

 

“Shit. I mean.. Tim, I was worried about you and had a talk with Jason. He told me he decided to break it off with you to make you feel better.”

 

“I don’t … I never ask any of this, Dick.” Tim hissed coldly. “You lost all your right when you don’t believe me when I told you B was still alive; you dumped me and gave Damian Robin; then threw me to Arkham. I don’t expect you to care now, and definitely not appreciating this shit.”

 

“Tim, I am sorry, I truly am. And I am trying to make it up to you. I should have believe you all along…”

 

“Regret always comes after.” Jason sighed. “Look, calm down, alright? Big Bird, Princess is still hurt and will appreciate you being less overbearing. Princess, Big Bird is sorry and wants to make it up to you but don’t know how. So, Princess, what do you want him to do to make it up?”

 

Tim raised his eyebrows. Jason mirrored it. The silence went for quite some moment.

 

“... I want to eat. How about we get some brunch first?” Damian asked instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim looked around and maybe he was truly lucky.

 

He was seated on the most attractive table in the café; with Jason Todd (the tank), Damian Wayne (the Demon) and Richard Grayson (the Beautiful Man). Everybody in the café stared at them as if they were a show. Their table has yet to lack anything; their waitress came as soon as they took the seat; their tap water came as soon as the waitress came and their orders were done in a jiffy. The free bread on their table never seemed to end, even though the three men around him do have huge appetite. It made Tim chuckled.

 

“What’s funny?” Damian asked from his side, sipping his hot chai tea.

 

“It’s just fun to sit here with all of you. Our table lacks nothing. It’s a blessing to be as beautiful as you three are.”

 

Tim had a slow sip on his (third cup!) of coffee and then looked up to see three of Wayne boys looking at him. Those beautiful faces looked annoyed.

 

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Baby Bird?” Jason smiled. He is so handsome like that. Tim wondered whether being drilled by two cocks at the same time last night made him so happy and sappy.

 

“I do, Jay. And I know how lacking I am compared to all of you, thank you very much for reminding me that.”

 

“You are three of us combined in beauty, little brother.” Dick smiled too, and it annoyed Tim to no end.

 

“Don’t mock me, Dick. I might not be as perfect as you three, but I have the most brain in here.”

 

Damian shrugged. “Not really. You are really smart, but you are really dumb too in certain areas.”

 

Tim’s retort was cut by the waitress bringing in their orders. Tim was the only one with salads (sorry about being healthy, but Tim chooses what enters his body carefully. Yeah. Well. Maybe not all things, but definitely things that enter his body _through_ his mouth). Damian chose a serving of light pasta with olive oil, Jason had a huge serving of burger and Dick had two plates of pancakes (Tim wondered whether Dick was actually tooth fairy).

 

“Oh, I didn’t ordered that.” Tim said to the waitress when she put down a new fresh cup of cappuccino on his side of the table. He already had three cups of coffee that morning, and four cups are pushing his limit. The waitress blushed.

 

“It’s complimentary from the barista.” She answered and pointed to the quite handsome hipster looking man behind the coffee machine. The man actually waved when he caught Tim‘s eyes.

 

“Then please tell that barista that he is not available.” Damian hissed at the same time as Jason’s growl of “Just take back that coffee. He doesn’t need it.”

 

Tim facepalmed. “You are overreacting. Was my arse that awesome?”

 

Damian and Jason blushed at the same time, which made Dick laughing for the first time that morning. “And you don’t think you are not beautiful, Little Brother?”

 

“Shut up, Dick.” Tim felt his cheek heated up.

 

“So… can someone just tell me whats going on between three of you?”

 

Damian, surprisingly, was the one to answer. “Three of us are in relationship with each other, Richard.”

 

Dick blinked. “when did that happen?”

 

“Last night.” Tim stabbed his salad. “Ask Jay what happened. He was the one who suggested it.”

 

“Basically I want Princess but I will be hurting him; Demon Brat wants Princess too and is a lot of smoother than I am but he still got lots to learn, and Princess here got two dicks.”

 

“Thank you Jason, for the polite explanation.” Dick looked fed up. “wow. What a fuck up. Not only threesome, but incest as well?”

 

“I am not their brothers.” Damian snapped without much heat.

 

Their water was changed by the waitress, and everybody was silent for a minute.

 

“Well.” Dick sighed. “I cant say I congratulate you on this, but if this make you happy, then I am game. Just make sure nobody get hurt, yea? And by the way, good luck telling B and Alf about it.”

 

“Alfred knows.” Damian spoke out. “He was the one who told me to get Timothy yesterday.”

 

The other three blinked. “Oh.”

 

And the brunch went on, with them talking about everything but their relationship on hand. They returned to Tim's flat and they had another awesome oral sex before patrol. Somewhere along down the road, Dick joined their threesome and made it foursome. But it was for another story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning the next work in this series: and this time it's TimxKon with Tim as the Princess. Prepare for Size Kink, crossdressing, boypussy and others! 
> 
> (welcome for any suggestions. no flame please. this is purely for indulgent of kinks. Let people enjoy what they enjoy in peace yeah?)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add next! It would be crossdressing, either Jason x Tim or Damian x Tim. 
> 
> I love a princess bat!Tim.


End file.
